


Equals

by inoreuct



Series: Haikyuu!! One-Shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fairy Lights, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Vows, Smut, Weddings, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoreuct/pseuds/inoreuct
Summary: Okay, so I was scrolling on Pinterest and I chanced upon this pin for traditional Celtic marriage vows and I couldn’t help myself, and now we have this. It’s short, but I hope it’ll tide you guys over until I’m done with my Iwaoi fic! And I have a draft for another Daisuga one- *kOff kOff* *whispers* mermaid AU-
Relationships: Mentioned Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Relationship, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Relationship, Minor Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin - Relationship, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, mentioned Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu!! One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873630
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Equals

Sawamura Daichi was dead. He was sure of it. There was no other reason that there would be an angel walking towards him. His breath had been stolen from his lungs mere moments ago when he caught sight of the Sugawara Koushi, the love of his life, for the first time since the previous night. The silver-haired man was barefooted, clad in loose, floaty cotton pants and a similar shirt, flowers woven into his hair. Pastel pink carnations, bright yellow sunflowers and roses glowing a deep, rich red, interspersed throughout silver-green eucalyptus leaves…… With the setting sun gilding him in its glow, Suga looked _ethereal,_ like an elf or a forest sprite, a child of nature herself. He looked untouchable, _unattainable_ , like he was too otherworldly for anyone to touch him, much less own him. 

But here he was, bare toes digging into the soft, white sand of the beach and the wind threading gentle fingers through his hair, about to bind himself to the one person he loved with everything he had. Daichi was in a simple rough-woven cotton shirt and pants, too, and standing beneath a simple metal gazebo draped with white gauze and fairy lights, with the setting sun glowing just beyond the horizon and lending him a golden aura, he looked… strong. A warrior through and through. He looked strong, despite the tears that he allowed to flow dripping down his face, and the breathless smile that adorned his lips. He looked strong because Suga could see the love that burned fiercely in his dark eyes, smouldering and intense, and the silver-haired man felt it course through his own veins like fire. He had always been the softness to Daichi’s strength, the yang to his yin, the safety net to cushion your fall where Daichi was the pillar of support. The both of them were surrounded by their friends and family, but right then, in the golden glow of the setting sun, in simple clothes, the sand beneath their toes as they stared into each other’s eyes from a distance…… It felt as if they were the only two people in the world. 

Suga slowly walked down the path framed by twinkling fairy lights, his clothes fluttering in the breeze, an easy, gentle smile on his lips. There were hushed whispers from the guests all around, and Suga grinned when he vaguely heard Hinata’s quiet ‘ _WAHHHHHH!_ ’ of amazement. When he reached the open gazebo, there were a million things that he wanted to say, but he didn’t need to. Daichi had long since known how to read Suga’s signals and vice versa. That puff of air from Daichi’s lips and his widening eyes meant _you look beautiful._ That quick grin from Suga meant _I’m so excited._ And the tender looks on both of their faces screamed _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ without having to make a single sound. Takeda smiled as Suga slipped his hands into Daichi’s. Since neither of them were religious, they had asked their ex-volleyball club advisor to officiate their wedding ceremony. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls. For better or worse, Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi shall be bonded, in name and in physicality, although I’m quite sure the latter has already happened.” 

The guests laughed as Suga giggled shamelessly and Daichi flushed a rosy red, and the dark-haired man was pretty sure he distinctly heard Nishinoya’s voice saying, “Well, he’s not wrong, those two are like rabbi- Ow!” -before he was smacked upside the head by an exasperated Ennoshita. 

Takeda shook his head fondly, smiling at the couple standing before him. “I believe you both wrote your own vows?” 

They nodded and Daichi cleared his throat, squeezing Suga’s hands gently. “I’ll… I’ll go first, if you don’t mind, Koushi.” When he heard no objections, he cleared his throat again. “Sugawara Koushi… From the day we met when we were fifteen, I knew that you would be someone special, somehow. Maybe I was bluffing myself, or maybe this is kismet, but we’re here now and I couldn’t be happier. We started off as friends, then best friends, but I couldn’t help falling in love with you.” He looked up from their joined hands, into Suga’s beautiful hazel eyes which were glowing with adoration and love and maybe just a hint of tears. “The way that you always know what to say or do to make me feel better, the way you take me down a notch when I’m being too harsh, the way you’re always there for me at the end of a long day… I will never be able to express how grateful I am, Suga. For years, you have raised me up, and without you, I would never be where I am today. You’re my best friend, my partner, and most importantly the love of my life. And I love you more than words can express, but I’m going to try anyway.” He shot Suga a quick smile, releasing one of his hands and reaching up to swipe away the tear that fell from Suga’s eye with his thumb. “You cannot possess me for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require, and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.” Suga pulled one hand out of his grasp and pressed the back of it to his mouth, his eyes shining. “I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite from my meal, and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care, and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is a marriage of equals.” 

Suga was definitely crying now, his eyes watering fiercely from the beautiful pain in his heart. His chest felt like the strings of a lute, and with every word from Daichi’s lips, those strings got tighter, and tighter, and tighter, until they felt like they would snap and release a torrent of tears. The silver-haired man laughed softly at the numerous ‘awwwwww’s from the crowd, nuzzling into Daichi’s palm when his soon-to-be husband raised a hand to thumb at his wet cheekbones. “Sawamura Daichi. My home, my support, the man I love… You’re all those and _so_ much more. You’ve been there with me, right by my side through all of my ups and downs. You’ve seen all of my flaws, yet you have never once faltered in trying to make me believe that I’m perfect. Not _once_. And I am _so_ grateful for it.” Suga drew in a shaky breath, looking down at his hands before his eyes darted back up to Daichi’s tear-streaked face. “I love you with everything that I have, Daichi. Everything that I have and more. You cannot possess me for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.” Suga’s cheeks were hurting from his constant smiling, and his heart was thundering in his chest like some sort of wild animal, running amok and throwing his mind into chaos. “You cannot command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require, and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite from my meal, and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care, and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is a marriage of equals.” 

Takeda discreetly wiped away his tears as he reached into the breast pocket of his shirt, pulling out a small, rough burlap drawstring bag. Loosening the cord at its neck and tipping its contents into his palm, he handed one wedding band to Daichi and the other to Suga. The rings were simple, just plain white gold bands with a minuscule piece of nacre inlaid into the top. Daichi held Suga’s left hand in his own, taking a moment to rub a thumb lovingly over his knuckles before he slipped the ring on to Suga’s fourth finger. Suga did the same, sliding the ring into place on Daichi’s left hand, then raising it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the inlaid mother-of-pearl, staring into his lover’s dark eyes. As the guests held their breath in anticipation, Takeda took a deep breath, his face splitting into a wide grin. “You may kiss the bri- the groom! You may kiss the groom!” Laughing softly, Daichi slid one hand to the back of Suga’s neck and one around his waist, pulling him close and pressing their lips together as their friends and family cheered in the background, standing up in a wave and applauding as hard as they could, their cheers echoing into the now-dark starry sky. As they broke apart, Suga reached up and tugged the flower crown off his head, giggling as almost all of the girls in the crowd scrambled into position. He flung it into the air like a frisbee, and there was a great deal of squealing as everybody tried to catch it at once, but it landed soon enough. More precisely, it landed lopsided on Kiyoko’s head, where she was leaning on Tanaka’s shoulder with their fingers intertwined. There was a moment of quiet when everybody tried to see where the crown fell, and then the cacophony kicked up again. “Shimizu-senpai!!!” Yachi squealed, throwing her arms around Kiyoko and squeezing her tight while Tanaka planted a kiss on her dark hair. 

“Looks like you’ll be getting married soon, huh?” Noya playfully jabbed Tanaka in the side, but everybody was stunned into silence again when Kiyoko raised her left hand to show off the diamond ring on her fourth finger, a sly smirk on her red lips. 

“Actually, we’re already engaged.” 

There were shouts of ‘NO WAY!’, ‘when?!’ and ‘CONGRATULATIONS!!!’ everywhere, and Suga laughed in delight, nudging Daichi’s shoulder. “I bet you a bottle of sake that after Tanaka and Kiyoko, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are gonna be the next to tie the knot. That salty french fry is head over heels,” he snorted, looking at the way Yamaguchi stared enviously at the flower crown perched on Kiyoko’s head, and the way Tsukishima stared at _him_ with his scheming face on, most likely already planning the wedding. 

“Mmm, and then Kageyama and Hinata.” Daichi chuckled, hugging his husband tightly to his chest with his arms threaded below his. Both of their volleyball kouhais were flushing bright red and looking in opposite directions, even as Kageyama’s hand reached for Hinata’s and covered it protectively. “Looks like we set off a chain reaction, huh?” 

At that, Takeda smirked as his husband, Ukai, walked to his side to press a kiss to his temple. “No, I think that was us.” The boys’ volleyball mentors and gotten married a couple of years back, and they’d probably be officiating the entire team’s weddings in the future. Suga watched their friends mingle and balter under the starry sky, bathed in the glow of warm golden fairy lights, their laughter and conversation ringing out into the air. Here, right now, with everyone he loved… Nothing would ever compare to this moment. 

*

Suga sighed as Daichi slipped inside of him, the familiar feeling of fullness that he would never tire of stealing the breath from his lungs. He lifted himself again and sank back down, his hands braced on Daichi’s shoulders as his lover’s hands squeezed his hips. They were silent other than their shaky gasps and whispers of each other’s names, but they didn’t need to say anything, not when they knew each other better than they knew themselves. And it was just like this that they worked each other to completion, slow, gentle, unhurried and simply staying in the moment. And afterwards, as Suga lay on Daichi’s chest listening to his strong, steady heartbeat, the words they had left unsaid swirled around them, their promises to each other woven into something tangible in the air. _I love you. I will always love you. My friend. My lover. My equal._

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED TO STOP ADDING SMUT TO EVERYTHING I WRITE- (ok but like this is probably the most tame smut I’ve ever written-) I can’t believe I just wrote this entire thing in an hour without a draft. And alright, fine, maybe I have a soft spot for pretty Suga, but he’s just too pretty~


End file.
